


Firearms Qualification

by TiffanyF



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 1.06 L.D.S.K. Hotchner takes a slightly different tactic to teach Reid how to shoot correctly and pass his firearms qualification. Ignores cannon relationships. Hotchner/Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firearms Qualification

Spencer Reid put his gun down and groaned. “I am never going to pass my firearms qualification tomorrow and they’re going to take my gun away.” He could feel Aaron Hotchner’s gaze boring into his back and resisted the urge to rub his eyes. It didn’t take all of his considerable intelligence and profiling skills to know that his boss was disappointed. With a deep sigh, Reed took off the ear guards and safety glasses. He rested his hands on the shelf in front of him, let his head drop forward and closed his eyes, just focused on his breathing.

He jumped when warm, strong arms wrapped around him from the back, pulling him against a very firm chest. “Um, Hotch?” Reid asked.

“You need to relax, Reid,” Hotchner replied, his warm breath ghosting over the younger man’s neck. “You’re too tense and that’s why you’re missing your follow through. Pick up your gun and make sure the safety is on.”

Reid’s head was spinning as he did what his boss asked and he couldn’t contain a shiver as Hotchner’s hands ran slowly up his stomach, over his chest and down his arms. “Keep your right arm straight, tense, but don’t lock your elbow,” Hotchner continued, his voice now directly in Reid’s ear. “Bring the butt end of your gun down into your left palm.” He trailed his fingers along Reid’s bare arm and pushed gently at the elbow. “This needs to be bent and don’t brace your arms against your body.”

“Then what?” Reid asked. He knew that if he turned his head, he would be nose to nose with the older agent and didn’t want to do anything that would disturb the moment. Reid felt oddly comfortable in Hotchner’s arms and settled back a little more firmly against the muscled chest behind him.

“Turn your left hand like this and snug your fingers against the back of your right hand,” Hotchner said moving Reid’s hands into the correct position. “Don’t fight the recoil, Spencer. When you pull the trigger, let the gun guide your hands back and then lower them into position again. If you tense up or try to keep the gun level then you’ll miss your target. You need to be able to flow with your gun and let it become an extension of your body.”

“What about my head?” Reid asked. He shifted a little, aware of the swelling starting between his legs and prayed that his boss wouldn’t look down. His jeans wouldn’t do anything to hide the growing erection.

Hotchner pressed in a little closer and Reid gasped. There was no mistaking the heat or the feel of what was pressing in against him. The thought that his in control boss was just as affected by their contact only made Reid grow harder.

“What about it?” Hotchner asked as he pressed kisses along Reid’s neck and behind his ear.

“If I let the gun recoil without trying to control it then it’ll hit me in the nose.”

“Like this,” Hotchner said. He brought Reid’s arms back as if he had just fired the gun and used his own head to nudge Reid’s to the side. “Don’t take your eyes off your target, Spencer, but move your head just enough that you don’t get hit.”

“What about my feet?” Reid asked. He was starting to wonder if he was brave enough to just turn around and kiss his boss. He wondered what it would feel like to have another hard cock pressed up against his own. He wondered if he would get a chance to find out.

“Left leg forward with your knee bent,” Hotchner replied. “Feet shoulder-width apart and lock your back leg. Turn your right foot to the outside and put all your weight on your back leg. Settle into that position and get used to how it feels.”

Hotchner’s hands vanished and Reid whimpered at the loss. The safety glasses were placed gently on his nose and the ear guard followed, covering his ears. “Try it now,” Hotchner said and pressed a kiss to Reid’s neck.

Reid took a deep breath and mentally ran through all the instructions before aiming at the target again. He closed his left eye and sighted carefully along the barrel. After another quick rundown of the new mental checklist, Reid pulled the trigger. To his delight, the shot hit the target’s neck.

“Where were you aiming?” Hotchner asked.

“The head,” Reid replied.

“Secure your weapon and take off your gear,” Hotchner said. “You’re still too tense, Spencer. I know you don’t feel comfortable with your gun and only you can make that change but maybe I can help you relax a little.”

“What do you have in mind?” Reid asked.

“What do you think?”

Before Reid could answer, the warm arms were back around him and pulled him in. Hotchner angled his head and leaned in, claiming Reid’s lips in a surprisingly soft kiss. As Hotchner’s lips moved against his own, Reid tried to analyze every move and respond to it according to what his limited experience had taught him. 

“Stop thinking,” Hotchner whispered. “Just feel.”

“How?” Reid asked.

“What am I going to do with you?” Hotchner asked fondly. He reached up and ran a hand through Reid’s hair. “I wouldn’t have done this if I wasn’t serious about wanting a long-term relationship with you, Spencer. But it has to be Aaron and Spencer; we can’t let our personal lives interfere with our work.”

“No, I understand all of that, Hotch,” Reid said. “Aaron, I mean. It’s just that I’ve never been kissed like that before and I was trying to use what little I know to respond. I’ve read a little on kissing but I suppose this is one instance where book learning falls short.”

Hotchner smiled, and Reid recognized it as the look reserved just for him. “Let’s finish up in here, Spencer,” he said. “And then go get some dinner and talk.”

“If I can have a few minutes to get my body back under control, please,” Reid said. “Because I really don’t think I’ll be able to focus without a normal blood flow.”

“I have a better idea,” Hotchner grinned. And before Reid could open his mouth to question his boss, Hotchner sank to his knees and leaned in to nuzzle against the hot bulge in Reid’s jeans. The younger man’s hands flew back to the shelf for support, his head dropped back and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Even as lust crazed as he was becoming, Reid knew it would not be a good idea to let everyone know that he was getting a blow job from his male boss in the firing range.

Hotchner reached up and undid the button and zipper on the blue jeans, sliding them down the thin legs and then running his hands back up. He delighted in the shiver it produced. “When I get you alone in bed, Spencer, I’m going to teach you so much,” he promised.

“I can’t wait,” Reid replied. He watched as Hotchner’s hand reached into his underwear and pulled out his erection. Reid moaned at the sensation of another hand on him, not prepared for how intense it would be, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open as Hotchner’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked the head of Reid’s now leaking erection.

With a grin like nothing Reid had ever seen on his boss’ face before, Hotchner opened his mouth and slowly took the head of Reid’s cock in his mouth, hands on his hips to hold him in place as he started moving slowly. His eyes closed in apparent bliss as his tongue worked to stimulate the younger man as much as possible.

Reid wanted to hold on. He wanted it to last. He wanted more than anything else to be able to stay right there with his new lover but it was too much. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he fell into his climax. Hotchner swallowed quickly, not quite prepared for the sudden flood of fluid, but catching most of it.

Once Reid was put back together, Hotchner stood up and kissed his younger lover again. “Do you think you’re relaxed enough to finish practice and take your qualifications?” he whispered.

“Yeah, I think so,” Reid grinned. “Is the offer of dinner afterwards still good?”

“Spencer, I want to hear you scream my name,” Hotchner said. He licked his lips and leaned in for another quick kiss. “But as far as I’m concerned, you’ve already passed your shooting qualification.”

When the tester arrived, he was a little concerned about how flushed the young agent seemed to be, but Reid insisted he was fine. That it was just hot in the room. The tester just rolled his eyes, convinced that all the profilers were nuts, and indicated that Reid should get on with the test. And, in the shadows by the door, Aaron Hotchner stood and watched his new, young lover. He smiled softly. He had plans for the boy that had nothing to do with work.


End file.
